


A very strange high school love story.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Gauken, M/M, USUK - Freeform, W Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original story is posted on wattpad under the same username. Wanted to post it here anyway. A cute high school love story between Alfred and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur's p.o.v

I was not very fond of party's. But of course, here I was. Friend/enemy, Francis ,well the closest to a friend I had, dragged me here. So here I was, sitting alone on barstool, faking smiles and hellos to people here. I sigh and look down at my watch. 11:49 it read. Oh god I could have finished the book I was reading by now. I felt like someone was watching me. I glanced up and around me seeing a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me. No in my direction, not me. Becoming uncomfortable with the situation, I got up and walked to the park. It took me around ten minutes to get there, but I must say, the lake looked beautiful in the full moon. Then I heard a stick snap and a string of curse words behind me.

Alfred's p.o.v

I was so tired of being here. I had only came because I thought the rest of my football team would be here too, but I guess they all had something else to do, well except from Gilbert and Antonio but I think they came to hang out with Francis. I looked around and saw a boy with messy blonde hair looking down at his watch. He looked strait up at me with a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. I noticed that I was staring and looked away. I saw him get up off his stool and walk toward the door. I followed him on his walk. He went into the park and stopped in the glade over looking the lake. I went hide behind a tree to see what he was going to do but I stepped on a twig and he looked at me. Welp. I guess curiosity killed the cat. "Why are you following me?" He asked me. I sighed and walked over to the boy.

Arthur's p.o.v

As the boy walked over to me I got a better look at him. His eyes were almost as blue as the sky and he wore a brown bomber jacket over his t-shirt, and I must say, he was very well built. Yes, I know that I am letting a possible stalker close to me, but he was hot, I guess. When he reached me, I had to look up to see his face. "Bloody hell your too tall!" I said looking up to him.

"Maybe you're just too short. " he said.

"Well that's rather rude first thing to say, considering the fact that you followed me out here and haven't even told me you're name." 

" Oh sorry, my name is Alfred f. Jones, call me Alfred. Sorry about following you..."

"Arthur Kirkland, and again why did you follow me?"

"Oh, um... Welp I guess I just wanted to get out of there I guess and saw you leaving, and um curiosity kills a cat, yeah?" He said scratching the back of his be nervously. 

"Ah. Whatever, just as you stay quiet I don't mind." I said looking back at the lake. I sat down on the grass and I sensed him sitting down next to me. 

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You already did" He laughed slightly at my comment. "Yeah, I guess"

"What school do you go to?" I was shocked by the question, but confused where he would go with this I answered. "W academy, why?" 

"I'm surprised to see someone from same school as me that doesn't know me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm captain of the football team "

"Oh, I'm not really into sports, sorry"

"No, think it's fun to meet someone who doesn't like me for my looks or popularity. It means that if they become my friend, it won't be because of those."

Alfred and me talked for another hour with out even noticing the time, but when we did, we both agreed that we should go are separate ways because school was tomorrow. Maybe we could be friends. But that was a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's p.o.v*

        Today was a long, boring, spiteful day. And let me get this straight. I, personally, like school. I however did not like the loud screaming and running down the hallway. I mean was it necessary? No. The answer is no. So I came to my favorite place to relax, the library. It was always peaceful, calm, and quite here. No distractions. I had just finished the fourth Harry potter book of the fifth time. Don't judge me. It's a good series. I put the book down on the library's drop off shoot  outside before walking inside. I already knew exactly where I was going. I pulled at the fifth book to only be met with the face of the notorious Alfred F. Jones. 

     He smiled at me before I pushed the book back and started to walking away. "Hey! What was that for dude?!" He said running up to me.

"Well, I don't know, ignoring me all day?"

"Wait. You tried to talk to me? When I tried to talk to you you didn't hear me!" He did try talking to me?! I felt a flush of red running up to my checks. W-what? Why was I blushing?! This is so confusing! 

   "I-I um..." I stuttered. God why was i so uncool? 

"How about we start this conversation over again. Hi Arthur it's nice to see you!" He said. God he was so cute in a dumb way.  WHAT. NO. NOT AT ALL.

"Hi A-Alfred"

"What are you doing here?" 

"T-The Book earlier. I was going to check it out." And with that Alfred turned around and walked away. Did I do something wrong? Say something?! These thoughts flooded my mind but we're broken when Alfred came back carrying the book and putting it in my arms.

"This one?" I nodded slightly. "Hey how about we hang out some time?" I looked up at him with a shocked expression. He really did want to be friends?! I smiled slightly "yeah sure" and with that we swapped phone numbers and he left, leaving me speechless. Was this considered gay?

   *time skip*

I walked back to my dorm and sat down on my bed. "Ohonhonhonhon I know that expression! It is that of Amor~" the frog said leaning against the door frame. "

"Leave." 

"Oh, your so cruel to me" he said clutching his chest in a dramatic fashion as if he was hurt by my words. He left anyway, laughing as he went. I changed and turned off the light. I needed to think. Was I gay? And more importantly, was I gay for Alfred?


	3. Chapter 3

   *Alfred's p.o.v*

   "Hey Arthur your smart right?" I ask the blond boy next to me. He gives me a look. A look that just screams 'Are you seriously this stupid or are you trying to make Me angry'. I love it when he gets like that.  He looks away and resumes sorting some of his papers. 

"Yes I am Alfred why do you ask"

"Well..... I was wondering if you could help me study for the test coming up, like a study date!"

"A S-Study date?..."

"Yea totally! You could come over to my house and we could eat snacks and get all smart 'n stuff!"

"O-Oh, okay....whe-"

"Tomorrow!"

"Okay one more thing"

"Hmm?"

"I live in the dorms, I don't have a car...."

"I'll pick you up, text you when I get here"  
*quick a/n to explain it's Friday during this conversation so he'd be coming over on Saturday Alfred doesn't live in the dorm unlike Arthur, they are in there second year of high school, end of it any way and Arthur's family doesn't have enough money to get him a car. If you have Any more questions pm me* 

    *Arthur's p.o.v next day*  
Oh my bloody hell what do I do! My thoughts going crazy as I knew Alfred was going to be picking me up. I changed into a red button up and black skinny jeans with my black combat boots. I was ready. I heard my phone go off. I dropped it picking it up off the table i was so nervous. It was Alfred.  
AJ: Hey dude I should be there in, like five minutes!  
Oh my god oh my idol ohmy g o d. I ran around me and Francis dorm picking up my study materials and shoving them into a messenger bag. 

" What are you hurrying for I'm right here~" I heard Francis coo from behind me.

"Shut up frog, I'm busy" I said taking my keys and closing  the door behind me. 

    I walked out onto the front lawn near where the car's park, and awaited for Alfred to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of these chapters have been kinda short so I'll try to make  it longer than the rest.

 

  *Arthur's P.O.V*

      a red car pulled up to meet me, it was sorta beaten up, like anyone's first car would look like. I smiled nervously as he leaned over and opened the door from the inside, a warm smile greeting me back when he had risen back up into his seat. I climbed in, hoping to not look stupid in front of Alfred and closed the door. since when have I cared about how I looked?  
"So...ah.. how far do you live from here?" I ask.  
"Not far from here, I won't take long" he smiled at me, before looking back at the road. Auugghhh I was going to go crazy before i got to his house at this rate. pull yourself together Art.

     We had some meaningless small chat throughout the duration of the car ride. I noticed I smiled a lot around Alfred, which made me smile even more, because i was finally happy. we pulled up to Al's house, a two story middle class house. it was nice seeing how he grew up, it made me feel closer to him, today was great, Alfred was great. 

     "- My mom's cool,i think you'll like here art you both have a really great artistic talent, my dad won't be home until later, but my brother's home! oh he's great! but don't ask him to play hockey with you, i- i made that mistake once..." he said giving me a nervous smile at the end, rubbing the back of his head. 

       His house was nice and modern, but with splashes of Native American artwork. " Alfred, honey, is that you? welcome hom-... Oh you brought a friend, How nice! make sure to do your home work though, Matthew is in his room." A women said, she was pretty, she had long black hair, and really tan skin. must be where Alfred get's his from...

    " Yeah, Ma! his name is Arther by the way byeeee!" he said as he basically dragged me up to his room by my arm. i leaned that Matthew's room is across from each other, with there mother and father's a little bit farther down the hall.

   We plopped down in Alfred's bean bag chairs and got out our homework...

     *Time skip*

" Noooooo I don't wanna anymore!" Alfred said flopping over.

" Come on Alfred, we have to finish."

"But it's been a hour!" he whined. 

"Fine, but only for a bit, what do you want to do?"

"Let's play video games!"

*Awhile later...*

"Noooo!! how are you so good at this art?" sliding his controller across the room.

"stop being a baby, Al" I snorted. we were playing halo (first multi-player i thought of sorry) . He glared at me for a second, before smirking at me... "Al...Whataya doing?..." I asked nervously. before I knew I what was happening, Al had tackled me down to the ground.  he giggled for a second then saw the position we were in. he was in between my legs, our faces just a few inches a part. i felt my checks heat up, i could tell i was blushing like crazy. Then i heard a door open. a boy who kinda looked like Al, but with longer hair, and had a really big baggy red hoodie walked in. the three of us looked at each other for awhile before he walked back out with his hands in the air, not saying a word, but managing to look completely done at the same time.

"Matt- Matt, wait i can explain!" Alfred said before getting off of me and chasing him. Matt, oh yeah his brother... oh no. I though in embarrassment as i covered up my face in my hand's. Al came running back to the room a few minutes later saying something about how not to worry about it and he won't say anything.  

"I should probably get you back to your dorm, Art. It's getting kinda late."

"ah- yeah s-sure, thanks"

    The car ride was just full of awkward silence, a big contrast to the ride here. when we pulled up in the parking lot i was about to get out before  "um...Arther... i- uh- well I'm sorry."

"for what Al?"

"um- it's nothing never mind."

"Al..."

"seriously, forget about it."

"Okay, *sigh* but just remember, you can talk to me, okay?" I opened my door and lifted a leg out before he grabbed my arm. "Al?" i said with a questioning tone. he was looking at the ground, blushing hard, and i mean really hard. it was unnatural (You could say it was supernatural)  for Al to act like this...

"Arthur-" He Barely ever uses my full name what's gotten into him? "I wanted you to know, i didn't want you to come over just to study with me. i wanted to hang out with you more... I- you seemed cool and i didn't know how to ask you to hang out with- with me" I was touched to be honest. he wanted to hang out with me? No one wants to hang out with me. ever. " what I'm trying to say Art... is that i like you. a lot. um no one really knows this about me but um I'm Bi an-" i cut him off before he could even finish his sentence with a quick kiss on the check. What can i say, he is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone did ask if Matt was going to be included in this story, so of course his is, if you have any light, friendly advice for improving  this chapter or story in anyway please leave a coomment or message me, I'm open and free. anyway i hope you guys enjoyed that long over due chapter, it is longer then usual but not as long as i would like it to be Please vote, comment, and check out my channel for more works.
> 
>                                                                                                                                                                              ~Phyrrhic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter. Sorry.


End file.
